Le prix d'une vie
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Basé sur la saison 3 /!\ SPOILERS ! Charming a besoin d'être sauvé, heureusement, Hook est là. Mais à Neverland, une vie vaut une âme... [Swanfire / Frankenwolf / ( léger) CapitainSwan ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Encore une petite idée qui m'est venue, j'espère que ce sera bon.**_

_**C'est peut être une DeathFic, et un One Shoot. Ou pas, car j'ai peut être une suite en tête. Mais ce n'est pas sur du tout.**_

_**Je ne possède pas la série ou les personnages d'Once Upon A Time.**_

* * *

><p><span>Synopsis : Basé sur la saison 3 !\ SPOILERS !

Charming a besoin d'être sauvé, heureusement, Hook est là. Mais à Neverland, une vie vaut une âme...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà plusieurs jours que Charming était rongé par le poison, mais il refusait obstinément d'en parler à qui que ce soit. <em>_Seul le capitaine, habité de l'île avait remarqué et découvert à quoi était dû le mal-être de prince. __Il avait donc inventé une piètre excuse pour conduire son compagnon d'aventure loin du groupe, là où ruisselait une eau bénite qui le guérirait. _

_Après bien des explications de la part d' Hook sur les raisons de sa supercherie, Charming finit par remercier le pirate et ils revinrent vers le groupe . Dès son arrivée le prince alla embrasser Snow, heureux, ils pourraient vivre ensemble pendant encore de longues années. __Mais quelques jours plus tard, alors que tout semblait aller au mieux, qu'ils avaient enfin vaincu Pan et sauvé Henry, ils rencontrèrent un autre problème._

Tout le monde marchait vers le navire, soulagé d'apercevoir à nouveau les épais mâts, les blanches voiles et la coque boisée du Jolly Roger. Avec l'ombre pour la voile le grand navire était le billet de retour. Ils rentreraient tous, sain et sauf vers Storybrooke en oubliant Neverland derrière eux. Snow et Charming auraient un autre enfant, Neal, Emma et Henry recomposaient à nouveau une famille, Regina aurait peut être enfin droit à sa fin heureuse, Rumpelstilstkin avait retrouvé son fils, et il allait maintenant retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Mais un seul détail faisait ombre au tableau, une seule personne ralentissait le pas à l'approche de Jolly Roger : Hook. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était mis à marcher lentement à l'arrière de la file, et il se trouvait maintenant statique sur la crique.

Cela n'alerta pas les autres aventuriers au début, bien trop occupé à fêter des retrouvailles, mais contre toute attente c'est Rumpel qui avait fini par remarquer l'absence du pirate. Alertant de ce fait le reste du groupe qui se rendirent alors instinctivement vers la barre, aucun d'entre eux ne se souvenait avoir vu le capitaine monté à bord. À leur grande surprise, ils le virent rebroussant chemin. Charming, qui avait réagi le premier, se précipita alors vers le pont d'embarquement.

« Hook ! Hook ! » Cria t-il.

Le pirate se retourna alors en entendant le prince l'appeler, il n'en avait pas envie, ils avaient espéré que personne ne marque son absence, mais c'était peine perdue, et il le savait déjà. Et lorsqu'il lui fit face il s'aperçut à son grand regret que celui-ci avait été rejoint par le reste des passagers.

« Hey, … Commença Charming

- Où allez-vous ? Coupa Emma.

- Nulle part. Mentit l'homme.

- Vous ne venez pas ? Pourquoi ? Dit Charming.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et il me semble, camarade, que j'ai déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais pour vous. Non ? Pointa t-il en désignant les côtes du prince de doigt, oubliant la présence des autres.

- De quoi parle t-il ? » S'intrigua Snow en fusillant son mari du regard avant de tourner la tête vers le pirate et attirant ainsi le reste des regards sur les deux hommes.

Hook voulut expliquer lui même, se sentant responsable de l'embarras du prince, mais il fut coupé par celui-ci.

« Hook m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai été touché par une flèche lors de notre arrivée, elle était empoisonnée avec un puissant poison. Il m'a donné un remède, je suis guéri, et on pourra avoir un enfant, tout reprendre à zéro, comme tu le voulais. Expliqua t-il en prenant les mains de sa femme.

- Cela ne répond pas à la question je crois, lâcha Emma qui depuis le début n'avait pas quitté le pirate des yeux. Attirant encore une fois tous les regards vers l'homme.

- Oh, j'aime le paysage, cette île et moi c'est une longue histoire, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et...

- Essayez autre chose. Coupa la jeune femme, déterminée à savoir la vérité.

- Quel était le prix ? Intervint le mage.

- Le prix ? Le prix de quoi ? Questionna Snow.

- Le prix répéta t-il, vous vous souvenez, avec la magie il y a toujours un prix. »

Hook eut un nouveau sentiment de mal aise, maintenant tous les visages en face de lui attendaient une réponse claire. Il sentit son regard partir sur l'horizon, cette vue, la nuit étoilée, le Jolly Roger et les vagues dansantes de l'océan. Il eut un petit moment d'absence.

« Qu'avez vous fait ? S'inquiéta Snow.

- Je... J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai vendu mon âme.

- Quoi ? Hurla Emma.

Le remède que je lui ai donné il l'a guéri. Mais, il y a une règle à Neverland. Une vie vaut une âme. En lui sauvant la vie avec cette source, j'ai donné son âme à la magie de cette île, il ne peut la quitter sans mourir. Je.. J'ai fait un échange. Lui contre moi. »

Le pirate s'avança un peu plus vers l'eau et se posa tranquillement sur un rocher non loin. Neal connaissait bien cette attitude, il l'avait déjà vu s'asseoir et regarder l'horizon auparavant, pendant la brève période où il a vécu sur le Jolly Roger. Il savait qu'il faisait ça quand il était triste ou qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Le reste du groupe quant à lui rassemblait les morceaux, essayait de comprendre.

« Mais, mais alors. Commença Henry.

- Oui, répondit Hook, comprenant ce que voulait dire l' peut maintenant quitter l'île librement. Sa vie n'en sera pas en danger... Quant à moi... J'ai pris sa place.

- Si vous partez, vous mourrez. Conclue Regina.

- C'est à croire que vous aviez tort. Les méchants peuvent avoir une fin heureuse.

- Mais ça ne doit pas être la fin ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Cria Charming.

- On ne peut pas rompre un marché. J'en sais quelque chose. » Annonça Rumpel.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Regina, qui confirma elle aussi ce que venait tout juste de dire le mage.

« Quelqu'un disait qu'on pouvait tous avoir une fin heureuse, que cela ne dépendait que de là où on choisissait d'y mettre le point final. Je crois que c'est ma fin heureuse.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber maintenant, pas ici, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. L'histoire ne se finit jamais comme ça.

- Navré de te décevoir gamin, mais les contes ne sont pas toujours la réalité. »

- Tous semblaient tellement désolés, le pirate avait fait son choix sans les concerté et il en assumait parfaitement les conséquences. Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Hook finit par se relever et se dirigea à nouveau vers la sombre forêt, il n'avait rien à ajouter mais c'était sans compter sur Snow, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser faire ça.

« Et vous pensez vraiment que nous allons partir comme ça ?

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Je vous aurai tous bien proposé de rester ici. Mais regardez-vous, vous êtes une famille, et vous avez des amis là bas, ils attendent votre retour. Ne perdait pas plus de temps.

- On reviendra, on reviendra vous chercher. Dit Emma, les larmes aux yeux. »

La capitaine partit un peu plus loin vers les hauts arbres, sans se retourner il savait déjà que le Jolly Roger s'envolait lentement derrière lui, aucun des passagers n'auraient pu faire quelque chose, même si au fond d'eux ils l'auraient tous voulu. Si les dernières paroles de Swan avaient été réconfortantes, tous savaient très bien que le pirate ne pourrait jamais partir, ni ce jour, ni un autre.

Il s'était lui même condamné à passer le reste de sa vie, seul, sur l'île, et sa vie promettait d'être longue, parce que s'il y avait une seule chose de sûr à Neverland. C'est que le temps ne vous tuera jamais. Il devrait vivre une éternité sur cette île. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention, non, il allait changer les choses, les enfants perdus étaient partis, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur cette île. S'il avait passé une vie à chercher comment tuer le ténébreux il passerait une éternité à chercher comment détruire cette île maudite afin d'éviter que l'histoire ne se répète à nouveau.

_Un an plus tard...*_

_« Hey ! C'est un garçon ! Cria Charming enjoué._

_- Salut, mon grand, mais regarde toi, tu as déjà tout d'un prince, murmura Snow._

_- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda l'infirmière._

_- Il lui faut un prénom de héro, chuchota le prince à l'oreille de sa femme._

_- Killian, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Nous l'appellerons Killian »_

Fin ( ? )

* * *

><p>* Ce passage n'était pas prévu dans l'histoire, il est du à une amie, qui voulait un signe que les Charming n'ont pas oublié le sacrifice que Hook a fait pour eux.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**J'avais promis une suite, la voilà ! **

**Je ne possède pas OUAT et ses personnages !**

* * *

><p>« Hey, Emma. Ça va ? S'inquiéta Neal.<p>

- Quoi ? Oh oui. Répondit-elle encore confuse.

- Allez, viens par là. »

Il la prit contre lui, et elle posa lentement tête sur son épaule.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient assis sur le banc du parc à enfant, et bien des choses avaient changé depuis leur retour du pays imaginaire. Les habitants avaient peu à peu retrouvé espoir de rentrer un jour chez eux : des haricots magiques poussaient à l'abri dans une serre ensorcelée sous la garde des nains, plus motivés que jamais pour le travail.

Le grand retour s'approchait... et cela amené joie, mais aussi peur. C'était dans ses moments de doutes que la jeune femme aimait à savoir Neal à ses côtés.

Dans ses moments là, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être fragile, qu'il la protégerait.

« Neal, je...

- Je sais.

- Tu crois que ce sera un endroit pour lui ? Et si...

- Emma... Nous venons de là-bas. Toi et moi. C'est chez nous. Il n'y aura pas meilleur monde pour lui. » Dit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Tout en massant délicatement la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme. Puis d'un geste qui se voulait protecteur il plaça tendrement sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

Peut importe les inquiétudes d'Emma et le monde où ils vivraient, il veillerait sur sa famille, sur toute sa famille.

« Ils vont nous attendre. » Rappela t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa l'aider à se relever. Puis ils prirent la route du Granny's café traversant les rues de Storybrooke alors que derrière eux le soleil se couchait lentement sur l'eau. Toujours l'un contre l'autre, le jeune couple accéléra le pas : Pour rien au monde ils ne manqueraient les ans du petit frère d'Emma : Killian.

« Emma ! Neal ! Sourit Snow en les voyants franchir les portes du café.

- Nous sommes vraiment...

- Non, ne t'en fait pas Neal, il n'y a aucun mal, le coupa Charming. Mais je dois vous prévenir : il n'y a plus une seule part de gâteau ! »

L'espace d'un instant tout le monde ria de bon cœur, et Emma en oublia toutes ses inquiétudes et rentra pleinement dans la fête.

Le petit Killian quant à lui en était le roi : tous les habitants complimentaient le futur prince d'une même phrase :

« Il a les yeux de son père. »

Voilà ce que tous disaient, et c'était véridique. Le bébé avait effectivement de magnifiques yeux bleu clairs, tout comme son père.

Mais si tout le monde profitait de la fête, Rumpel, qui était venu à la demande de son fils et de Belle alors que sa présence n'était pas désirée de tous, avait un soucis bien plus grave.

« Mais alors, ce sera mon tonton ?

- Oui... Grinça le mage.

- Mais j'ai bientôt quatorze ans.

- Oh ! Mais il connaît son âge. Tu veux que l'on te décerne une médaille ? »

Le regard que lui lança le jeune garçon en guise de réponse en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, mais bien qu'il pouvait voir l'agacement de l'homme en face de lui, il continua :

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Il n'a qu'un an et j'en ai quatorze, il ne peut pas être mon tonton ! Je suis plus âgé que lui !

- Et ?

- Et bien ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mon tonton ne peut pas être plus âgé que moi : ça n'a aucun sens.

- Oh, mais deux mamans magiciennes et un grand père tueur de dragon ça en a ?

- Mais c'est pas pareil, ils viennent des contes. »

grogna de plus belle, comment cet enfant aussi borné et stupide pouvait-il être le descendant de son fils ? Il devait y avoir une erreur génétique quelque part, ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas pouvoir endurer cette mission de grand-père plus longtemps sans transformer l'enfant en âne.

Mais bien heureusement pour lui, et surtout pour Henry, Belle arriva vers eux voyant son exaspération.

« Rumpel ? Et si nous laissions Regina parler avec son fils ? » Proposa t-elle d'une douce voix.

Le mage hocha la tête sans hésiter plus longtemps, content d'être débarrassé du jeune prit ensuite place quelques banquettes plus loin à côté de Belle à la table de son fils ou siégeait également Emma.

Et enfin, il put profiter de la fête.

Fête qui manqua bien vite de tourner au désastre : Alors que les invités repartaient peu à peu, qu'il ne restait plus que les membres de la famille qui avait organisé la soirée ainsi que les nains, Bleue fit son apparition avec ce qui au départ devait être un cadeau.

« Voilà, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment pour lui, mais en tout cas je pense que c'est à vous qu'il revient.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea le prince.

- Les premiers haricots magiques. » Annonça t-elle en ouvrant la boîte afin de révéler les haricots de cristal blanc qui y étaient disposés.

Les nains se levèrent, heureux, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux ! Enfin ! Ces haricots étaient bien plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait, car ils étaient les seuls à avoir mûrit, d'après la fée et les nains qui en avaient tant prit soin : les plantes n'auraient du produire des haricots utilisables que d'ici trois mois.

Ils ne sauraient expliquer pourquoi cette plante là avait poussé avant les autres, mais peu importe les raisons : ils étaient là, prêts à être utilisés, prêts à ouvrir un portail pour tous les ramener chez eux.

« Non ! »

Ce cri soudain avait stoppé Grincheux dans sa joie.

« Non ? Répéta t-il

- Nous n'userons pas de ce haricot pour rentrer.

- Emma ! S'étonna Charming.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on retourne tous chez nous ? Poursuivit Atchoum.

- Si, mais nous attendrons. Nous attendrons trois mois que les haricots soient prêts.

- Pourquoi attendre alors que nous avons ceux-ci, il n'y aucunes raisons de patienter plus longtemps ! Grogna Grincheux. N'oublie pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes bloqués ici !

- Et moi je ne voudrais pas qu'on n'oublie comment certains d'entre nous on fait pour être ici ! »

Après ces quelques mots tout le monde se tût. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Emma s'énerver de la sorte. Mais Charming comprit, il savait parfaitement de quoi parlait sa fille, et de qui.

Et lorsque que le nain vit à son tour ce qu'elle insinuait, les choses ne firent qu'empirer...

« Tu veux nous bloquer ici pendant encore trois mois pour aller chercher cet homme !?

- Oui, affirma Emma.

- Il ne mériterait même pas que l'on pense à lui !

- Grincheux ! Protesta Snow.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas raison ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui être redevable.

- Je lui suis redevable. Intervint Charming. Et il nous faudra plus de deux haricots pour faire rentrer tout le monde, nous ne venons pas tous du même pays. Alors il vaut mieux attendre, que tous puissent rentrer en même temps.

- Il a raison. Je pense aussi qu'il est préférable qu'on attende tous ensemble. Acquiesça Snow. »

Face à ce nouvelle argument les nains se rangèrent à contre cœur de leur côté. Même s'ils ne portaient pas le pirate dans le cœur, ils se devaient de reconnaître qu'il avait sauvé leur prince.

« Depuis que nous sommes revenus et que l'ombre à disparue de la voile deux ans ont passé. Mais je tiens à tenir cette promesse. Nous partirons dès que possible.

- Emma ! Répliqua Neal. Tu as oublié ton état ? Tu ne peux pas partir !

- Mais...

- Non, tu resteras ici. J'irai. »

La jeune femme ne pouvait protester face à ça. Il avait raison, il était hors de question qu'elle aille où que ce soit, et surtout pas au pays imaginaire avec ce petit être naissant.

Dès qu'il vu qu'elle avait retrouvé la raison il la serra contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver. »

Le lendemain matin une petite escouade se composait sur le quai : Charming allait accompagner Neal, ne serait-ce que pour payer une dette, Rumpelstilstkin, qui n'aurait jamais laissé son fils rejoindre l'île sans être à ses côtés, s'étaient donc joint au voyage, pour le protéger et ne pas risquer de le perdre à nouveau. Et Belle comprenait parfaitement son choix.

Il lui dit tendrement « au revoir » et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter à bord de l'embarcation qui n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Le prince fit également des adieux dignes de ce nom à sa femme, ainsi qu'à son fils.

Et Neal en fit de même en embrassant Emma et la fine peau qui couvrait sa future fille, ou son futur fils.

Elle lui murmura un dernier « Je t'aime » avant de le libérer de son étreinte pour le laisser monter à bord et prendre la barre.

Un immense tourbillon verdoyant embrasa les eaux clames de Storybrooke et engloutit le grand navire, le transportant vers l'île tant redoutée : Le pays imaginaire.

Une sensation désagréable emplit le cœur de chaque passagers lorsqu'ils posèrent pied à terre. Pour chacun d'eux, c'étaient tant de mauvais souvenirs vécus ici qui refaisaient surface.

« Bon, lâcha Charming pour briser la glace. Allons trouver le pirate. »

Ils eurent le temps de faire quelques pas seulement avant d'être soumis à un fait des plus surprenants : Alors qu'ils levaient les yeux vers leur destination, ils virent tout en haut du grand pic une forme aisément reconnaissable s'élancer et se jeter du haut de la falaise.

Le mage et le prince écarquillèrent des yeux étonnés et la première réaction de Bealfire fut de hurler à travers la nuit :

« Hoooook ! »

TBC

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous plait :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Déjà une petite suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**PS : si vous lisez please laissez un review, j'ai l'impression de poster mais que personne ne suit...**

**Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time**

* * *

><p>De son côté Emma commençait déjà à s'inquiéter, pourtant, les trois hommes n'étaient pas partis depuis si longtemps. Mais pendant ces deux dernières années, elle avait pris l'habitude de sentir son père à ses côtés, d'avoir Neal pour l'aimer et la proté 'hui elle se sentait seule. Et après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une catastrophe était prête à leur tomber dessus, un malheur qui les séparerait elle et sa mère du reste de sa famille.<p>

Devoir attendre ici lui était insupportable. Mais il le fallait, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire avec cet enfant qui allait naître. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que le père soit là quand il verra le jour pour la première fois.

« Emma. »

Entendit-elle soudain.

Elle se retourna et chercha vaguement autour d'elle et finit par tomber sur Snow, lui faisant des signes.

« Emma ? Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

- Il me manque. » Répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Ce qui rassura Snow, puisqu'au bout du compte, elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle aussi avait un homme loin d'elle dont elle avait peur d'être à nouveau séparé.Pour leur changer les idées elle proposa à sa fille d'aller déjeuner au Granny's avec Henry. Ce qui ravit le jeune garçon ainsi que sa mè enfila son blouson de cuir rouge et sortit avec Henry alors que Snow derrière eux fermait la porte.

De leur côté les hommes ne sentaient pas mieux. Depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu le pirate se jeter du haut de la falaise ils ne cessaient de courir dans sa direction.

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'à ce que Charming les arrête.

« Chut !

- Quoi ? Demande Neal, essoufflé.

- Écoutez. » Dit le prince à voix basse.

Ils se turent tous les trois et tendirent l'oreille, profitant également du moment pour reprendre leur légère brise passa dans les feuilles, leur coupant toute audition mais, quand elle fut passé ce qu'avait dû étendre Charming résonna à nouveau entre les grands arbres :

« #% !*# d'île ! Tu n'en auras donc jamais assez ! Tu m'as déjà pris ma vie et ma liberté ! Laisse-moi mourir ! # % !* ! »

Tous les trois se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils ne savaient ce qui était le plus effrayant : avoir entendu Hook alors qu'il venait tout juste de se jeter d'une hauteur inhumaine ou que celui-ci ait lancé un flot d'injures à l'île.

Mais l'un d'entre eux ne semblait toujours pas enchanté de faire ce voyage pour sauver quelqu'un, surtout le pirate et ne garda pas de le montrer :

« Il semblerait qu'elle lui ait prit quelques neurones également... »

Dès la phrase achevé Neal lança un regard des plus froid à son père. Il n'avait pas changé, malgré Belle,... malgré lui, il n'était toujours pas prêt à offrir une chance aux autres, il était toujours le même homme.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Je suis venu pour ne pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau. Pas pour sauver un pirate qui a,... à ce qu'il semble, perdu la boussole.

- Ne nous emportons pas, tenta de calmer le prince en voyant la tournure que prenait les choses. Même s'il paraîtrait que Hook ne soit pas... Tout à fait lui-même. Il y a peut-être une raison logique là-dessous. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous nous énervions. »

Même si Charming savait qu'entre Rumpelstilstkin et son fils cela avait toujours été très tendu et que tout était prétexte à un désaccord depuis leur retrouvailles, ces paroles avaient au moins permis de mettre fin à celui-ci et par ailleurs, à ne pas salir sans jugement l'image de l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour la sienne.

« Je propose que nous continuions dans cette direction, continua-t-il. Avec un peu chance, il n'a pas ou très peu avancé depuis tout à l'heure et nous avons une chance de le rattraper. »

Le mage et son fils hochèrent la tête dans une synchronisation parfaite, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire glousser le prince avant qu'ils reprennent tous les trois leur marche à travers les sombres arbres verdoyants du pays imaginaire. Alors qu'il avançait, Charming eut une pensée pour sa femme : S'il était resté sur l'île loin d'elle comme avait fait le pirate, est-qu'il aurait lui aussi perdu espoir ? Il sentait un désagréable sentiment le brûler de l'intérieur rien que de penser à cela, de se l'imaginer.

Et comme s'ils étaient tous deux liés : de son côté Snow aussi s'inquiétait.

Mais pour une tout autre raison. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte du café avec sa famille, ils virent qu'une altercation était en cours : entre une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et Ruby.

La jeune femme blonde leur était inconnue, mais celle-ci semblait prendre son déjeuner avec quelqu'un qui avait sans doute du s'absenter car, une deuxième tasse ainsi qu'une seconde assiette étaient toujours présentes sur la table. Au vue de l'état du chemisier de la jeune femme, Ruby avait probablement renversé par mégarde du café ou un tout autre liquide sur elle. Ce qui, visiblement, avait fortement déplu.

« Incompétente que vous êtes ! Vous n'auriez pas pu faire attention ! Apprenez à servir petite sotte !

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Et je vous prierai de bien vouloir être plus polie avec elle ! Intervint Granny.

- Que je sois plus polie ? L'a-t-elle était ? Ce café est décidément un des plus minables que je connaisse !

- Vous n'aviez pas à venir alors ! Cria la louve avant d'être retenu par le bras de Snow, l'empêchant ainsi de dire ce qu'elle avait encore en tête.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir madame. Annonça Granny.

- Oh Je... Commença-t-elle à répondre avant d'être coupé.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ambre est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Whale ? Murmura Snow.

- Oui, tout va bien merci. Mais cette petite sotte m'a renversé du café brûlant avant de me hurler dessus.

- Ruby, dit-il d'une voix posée. Tu aurais pu faire un peu plus attention et être un peu plus aimable avec elle. Elle …

- Que je sois... » Coupa-t-elle furieuse avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même.

Et de lever un bras puissant pour gifler l'homme d'une claque qui resterait à coup sûr graver dans les mémoires. Puis la louve posa son tablier et sortit prendre l'air. Qu'elle soit plus aimable, lui avait-il dit. Plus aimable ? Alors qu'il dînait avec une horrible mégère prétentieuse ? Elle se dirigea à pas rapide vers la forêt où elle savait qu'elle se sentirait bien.

Et de son côté Granny avait réussi à faire sortir la jeune femme et Whale, non sans avoir été aidé par la réaction de Ruby envers le médecin. Emma et Henry restèrent à l'intérieur et aidèrent la gérante à remettre un peu d'ordre : il y avait une marre de café, une tasse brisée, un plateau et tout son contenue étendu sur le sol.

Snow quant à elle se retira et essaya de rattraper Ruby, peut être que son altruisme naturel aiderait à apaiser un peu la jeune femme.

Whale et l'inconnue quant à eux marchaient dans la direction opposée et on pouvait voir que le médecin se voulait réconfortant auprès de la jeune femme. Visiblement avec succès, car il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Alors désolée, il y a vraiment beaucoup de dialogue, je m'en suis pas aperçue de suite, j'espère que ça ne gène pas.

**Je ne possède pas once upon a time**

* * *

><p>« Ruby ? Demanda calmement Snow.<p>

- Je suis là ... » Répondit une voix fébrile.

La louve était assise sur un tronc à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Visiblement, de fines larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues roses. Elle se déplaça d'un cran, laissant de la place à son amie pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Commença-t-elle. Tu l'as vu ? Il mérite mieux que cette fille là... Il ne peut pas l'aimer. Elle... Oh, Snow, elle n'est pas moi ! Qu'ais-je fait qui ne va pas ? Et s'il avait peur ?

- Peur ? S'étonna Mary-Margaret.

- J'ai dévoré quelqu'un par le passé... Je suis un monstre... »

Ne trouvant pas d'autre réponse à cela, Snow se contenta d'ajouter : « Tu n'es pas un monstre. » et de l'attirer contre son épaule, ensemble elles restèrent là, seules dans la forêt.

De leur côté Emma et Henry avait finit, le café de Granny était à nouveau présentable, comme si rien n'était arrivé.  
>En sortant ils pensaient pouvoir se poser tranquillement sur un banc en attendant le retour de Snow, mais ils ne le purent car au loin, se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas assuré, arrivait la maire de la ville.<p>

« Bonjour Henry. Dit elle d'une voix douce.

- Salut m'man. Répondit-il en se précipitant pour l'embrasser.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler un moment, tu veux bien attendre à l'intérieur ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et rentra, mais s'arrangea discrètement de pour écouter la conversation. Il avait l'habitude maintenant qu'on veuille lui cacher des choses. Mais non, cette fois, lui aussi saurait.

« Regina ? S'inquiéta Emma.

- Nous avons trouvé un cadavre. À première vue, la victime aurait été attaqué par un animal... Un loup...

- Vous voulez dire... Ruby ?

- Et ce n'est pas tout, une habitante prénommée Ambre s'est faîte attaquer aussi.

- Est-elle... ?

- Non, elle s'en est tirée avec de belles entailles au bras mais rien de plus.

- Ça ne peut pas être Ruby. Affirma la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait eu un différent.

- Mais Snow est avec elle depuis. Coupa Emma.

- Écoutez, il s'agit de votre amie, je ne peux rien faire pour dissiper moi-même les doutes, alors essayez de lui parler. Et voyez si vous pouvez éclaircir le sujet avant que d'autres cadavres ne tombent.

- Ce n'est pas elle et je le prouverais. Lança la sauveuse en regagnant l'intérieur du café.

- Emma ? L'interrompit Regina.

- Oui ?

- Juste, soyez prudente. » Ajouta-t-elle en pointant son ventre arrondie.

La jeune femme acquiesça, oui, elle le serait, pour rien au monde elle ne mettrait cet enfant en danger.

Henry quant à lui avait tout entendu et avait filé dès que le nom de Ruby avait été prononcé. Il se devait de la prévenir de cette tempête en approche. Il était parti au plus vite sachant que bientôt il serait suivi par ses deux mères, qui de leur côté venaient de remarquer son absence.

« Non, c'est bon, Regina. brisant toute panique. Je sais où il est allé. » Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la forêt.

De leur côté le groupe d'aventurier avançait toujours dans la sombre île, et ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup de chemin.  
>Ils maintenant tous les trois arrivés jusqu'à une petite clairière entre les arbres d'où il semblait provenir une faible lumière.<p>

Ils sortirent donc les armes et avancèrent lentement à travers les hautes herbes. C'est alors qu'un bruit retentit un peu plus bas de leur position, Charming leur fit alors signe d'avancer encore plus calmement, mais à peine eurent ils fait trois pas de plus, ils se retrouvèrent projetés en l'air, collés les uns aux autres et à au moins cinq mètres du sol, où leurs armes étaient retombées.

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Râla le prince.

- Un piège. Affirma Neal en observant le filet qui les entourait.

- Peu importe, nous n'allons pas rester. » Lâcha le mage visiblement contrarié de s'être fait prendre par un système aussi futile est certainement destiné à du gibier.

Puis il agita sa main et disparu, avant de refaire son apparition sur le sol de de libérer ses deux compagnons qui s'écrasèrent lourdement sur la dure terre.

« Il chasse, conclut Baelfire. C'est qu'il n'a quand même pas perdu toute sa raison.

- Et il a un logis aussi. » Pointa le prince en désignant ce qui semblait être une cabane un peu plus haut dans un arbre voisin.

Ils montèrent à l'échelle et ce n'est qu'arrivé en haut que Neal reconnu l'endroit :

« C'était là que Pan gardait Wendy. »

Les regards des deux autres hommes se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il déambulait dans la pièce.

Il y avait une structure en bois surplombé d'un vieux matelas rembourré de paille avec une couverture en peau qui faisait office de lit. Ainsi qu'un bureau de bois également sur lequel reposait une sacoche noire qu'il connaissait bien et un insigne militaire.

« Jones » Lut-il au verso de l'écusson.

« Venez voir ça. Fit Charming alors qu'il observait le mur opposé.

- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Neal.

- À première vue je dirai qu'il s'agit d'une carte détaillé de l'île. Annonça Rumpel qui les avait rejoint.

- Que signifient ces zones marquées à votre avis ? » Demanda le prince.

Bealfire secoua la tête, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il regarda alors son père qui jusque là semblait avoir réponse à tout mais celui-ci ne dit pas un mot pour une fois.

Ils continuèrent à observer le lieu lorsque le prince s'arrêta net dans ses recherches à la sensation d'un métal froid et aiguisé sur son coup.

« Pose. »

Au son de cette voix plus que familière et menaçante Charming obéi et remit en place ce qu'il avait en main. Dès lors que l'objet fut à sa place Hook le plaqua contre le mur et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer avec son crochet.

Rumpel voulut user de sa magie pour maîtriser le pirate mais le prince lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« Hook... C'est nous. Tu te souviens ? Charming?

- Non, dit-il en faisant glisser la pointe de son crochet sur la gorge du prince.

- On... On est revenu pour vous chercher. Vous vous souvenez d'Emma ? Tenta Charming.

- Elle vous a fait une promesse. Continua Neal.

- Non, non, non ! C'est elle qui vous envoi, elle veut me jouer un autre tour, vous n'êtes pas réel »

Il commençait à paniquer et à devenir de plus en plus menaçant envers son otage et recommençait à jurer sur l'île.

« Il suffit ! » Cracha le mage exaspéré. D'un tour de main le capitaine se retrouva bâillonne et ligoté.

« On ne peut plus lui parler s'il est attaché ! Nous devions d'abord essayer de regagner sa confiance !

- Nous avons essayé, et visiblement ça n'a pas marché. Et au moins il ne parle plus, Bae.

- Pour que ça marche il fallait un dialogue. Et justement dans un dialogue il faut être deux à parler, mais

- Stop ! Les coupa le prince. Vous réglerez vos problèmes de familles plus tard. »

Le père et le fils arrêtèrent leur chamailleries et observèrent le prince. Il tenait en main une étrange bouteille où il y avait écrit :

« N'oublie pas de me boire en cas d'urgence »

Pourquoi diable Hook se noterait une chose pareil ? Ils haussèrent tous les trois les épaules et Neal lança :

« Testons ? »

Ils retirèrent le bâillon de leur hôte et le firent boire le liquide qu'ils avaient trouvé.  
>Ils furent surpris par le premier effet que cela causa : le pirate se tordait de douleur et hurler. Charming remercia intérieurement Rumpelstilstkin de l'avoir attaché.<p>

Après plusieurs minutes de souffrance et de lutte pour le maintenir sur le lit, le pirate se détendit puis ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

« Charming ? Baelfire ? Dit-il très étonné.

- Ouais, c'est nous camarade. Sourit le prince en le détachant.

- Et le crocodile... Marmonna Hook en se levant.

- Oui. Moi aussi je suis là. Cracha Rumpel en réponse.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Fit Neal en s'interposant.

- Comment je suis revenu ? Demanda le pirate.

- Grâce à ça. Répondit le prince en désignant le flacon.

- Revenu. Vous saviez que... Commença Baelfire.

- Oh, oui. Croyez moi. Je savais parfaitement que je...

- Perdais la boussole ? Lâcha le mage en faisant danser ses mains comme à son habitude.

- Oui, répliqua Hook, méprisant. C'est pour ça que j'avais préparé la bouteille.

- Qu'y a t-il dedans ? » Demanda le prince, la curiosité le dévorant.

Le pirate regarda attentivement la fiole ainsi que ses invités. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour réponde, puis il leva les yeux vers le pic de l'homme mort et ne dit pas ce qu'il semblait vouloir dire.

Mais il donna quand même une réponse d'un ton posé, des plus énigmatiques :

« Il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Mais je vous déconseille fortement de boire.

- On veut des explications Hook. Coupa Neal.

- Sur quoi ? Lança le pirate avec son sourire voulant feindre l'innocence.

- La falaise. Annonça le mage. Heureux d'avoir mit l'homme dans l'embarra.

- Et pas de mensonges. Ajouta le prince.

- Okay. Fit le pirate après une petite réflexion et un face à face avec les trois regards le fusillant. Je vais vous raconter. »

TBC

* * *

><p>Les reviews font toujours plaisir et sont une grande source de motivation.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Je ne possède pas Once upon a time**

* * *

><p>Il parcourait la vaste forêt à pleine vitesse, enjambant les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui, pour atteindre la vielle écorce où étaient assises les deux jeunes femmes.<p>

« Snow ! Appela-t-il de nouveau.

- Henry ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- On a un problème, annonça-t-il essoufflé. C'est... C'est Ambre. »

La louve réagit en entendant ce nom qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et porta alors toute son attention à l'enfant.

« Elle dit avoir été attaqué par un loup... Les habitants, ils commencent à penser que

- C'est moi...

- Mais nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas toi. Intervint Snow. J'étais avec toi à chaque instant.

- Mais, eux, ils ne le savent pas...

- Nous le leur dirons, la vérité l'empote toujours.

- Oui, elle a raison, ils préféreront te croire toi ! Ajouta Henry.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait... Murmura Red. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça... C'est injuste. »

Snow prit à nouveau la brunette dans ses bras. Elle était déjà peinée que le docteur est prit la défense d'Ambre et maintenant celle-ci voulait la faire passer pour un monstre, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà le triste sentiment d'en avoir toujours était un.

« Tu as bien fait, Henry » Conclut la louve qui commençait à se reprendre.

Puis elle se leva, suivie de Snow et son petit fils. Bien déterminée à rétablir la vérité. Mais ils se heurtèrent à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui avait fini par les rejoindre et qui se trouvait maintenant sur leur chemin :

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit la solution. »

« Emma ! » S'exclamèrent les trois personnes à l'unisson.

Le shérif de Storybrooke croisa les bras devant leurs tête. Ils avaient l'air surpris, mais aussi comme des cambrioleurs qui venaient tout juste de se faire surprendre pendant un casse et Emma connaissait bien cet air la.

« Que pensiez vous faire ?

- Ruby est innocente, commença Snow.

- Je sais. La coupa la jeune femme.

- Mais, il faut le dire, maman, Ambre tente de la piéger !

- Je sais aussi, mais à l'heure qu'il est, tous les habitants se sont déjà fait leur idée. Ils ne changeront pas d'avis, pas sur parole. Pas pour un grand nombre d'entre eux en tout cas.

- Alors que proposes-tu ? S'intrigua la louve.

- On va prendre Ambre à son propre jeu. » Annonça Swan, un sourire bien connu d'Henry se hissant sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait déjà eu cette même expression et ce à chaque fois qu'ils avaient monté une nouvelle opération depuis son arrivée, il y plusieurs années déjà, dans la petite ville coupée du monde. Mais si cette idée avait transporté le jeune garçon, Mary-Margaret n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Elle regarda d'abord sa fille avec beaucoup de surprise : certes cela pouvait être une bonne idée mais cela relevait de la vengeance et ce n'était pas sa manière de faire, ni celle de leur famille. Les regards de Ruby et d'Henry, dirigés vers Snow, plaidant pour leurs pensées, finirent par l'emporter et la jeune femme, au cœur pur, céda.

« Il lui faut un nom ! Cria alors Henry, emplit de joie.

- Qu'as tu en tête ? Lui répliqua sa mère avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- Opération « Python » !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Snow, avide de comprendre.

- C'est bien connu, répondit le jeune garçon le plus simplement du monde, comme une évidence. Le python piège ses victimes. »

Tous sourire à ses mots. L'opération « Python » était lancée, ils restèrent encore un moment dans les bois afin qu'Emma puisse leur expliquer en détail quel était son plan pour contrer Ambre. Pendant cet instant, aussi court fut-il, ils réussirent à oublier les trois hommes qui les avaient quitté pour partir à la recherche du pirate.

« Alors ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds son récit terminé.

- Partant ! » Répondirent les autres personnes d'une même voix, à nouveau.

Ruby remercia Emma, Henry et Snow pour le soutient qu'ils lui portaient, même si dans le fond, cette accusation, malgré sa fausseté, faisait ressortir en elle ce sentiment oublié, les habitants devaient avoir raison, Ambre, aussi odieuse soit elle, aussi avait sûrement raison : Elle était un monstre, elle ne pouvait rien y faire mais elle n'en était pas moins un.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes écoutaient les récit du pirate, c'était nécessaire s'ils voulaient comprendre et l'aider. Ils dégustaient alors chaque mots, chaque sons. Laissant le temps ce dilater, revivant comme si cela défilait sous leurs yeux, comme s'ils les avaient vécu, les deux dernières années qu'avait passé Hook, seul, sur cette île dont il était le prisonnier.

_Ses amis partis, le capitaine de Jolly Roger s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt dense du pays imaginaire : il n'y avait plus ni garçons perdus ni espoir de retour._

_Il commença d'abord par s'organiser, s'il devait passé une éternité ici autant essayer de s'y sentir le plus à l'aise. Il aménagea dans ce qui avait été avant la cabane de Wendy, ou plutôt là où Pan la retenait, il y installa également une carte du pays. __Il connaissait bien l'île pour y avoir habité plusieurs centaines d'années mais il n'avait jamais eu jusque là à trouver un moyen de la détruire. S'il savait que la source au sommet du pic de l'homme mort était là d'où affluait la magie, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit d'où il pourrait l'annihiler, ou même, si cela était réellement possible._

_Il constata d'ailleurs bien vite qu'il n'y avait plus aucun sablier dans le rocher crâne. Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop simple..._

« Cela a un rapport avec les zones marqués sur la carte ? Interrompit Neal, décidément intrigué par ces marques.

- Non, pas exactement... » Répondit le pirate avant de poursuivre son récit, gêné par le sujet.

_Les jours passaient et le pirate ne trouvait rien, cette île était-elle invincible ? Il commençait à le penser... On la disait île où les rêves devenaient réalité mais au fond il s'agissait plus certainement d'un cauchemar dont on ne se réveillait jamais._

_Après plusieurs mois à parcourir ces landes d'un calme infernal, à marcher entre terre et mer, à escalader les falaises et à descendre les cavernes les plus profondes, il se sentit partir. Abandonnant la mission qu'il s'était confié, s'abandonnant lui même peu à peu, jusqu'à se perdre définitivement : Sans but, sans attache, sans contact avec un brin de vie, il n'était plus vraiment vivant à son tour, juste le captif d'un pays sombre, un prisonnier condamné à airer au bout du monde jusqu'à la mort. Ce qui le déchirait encore plus, sachant que la mort serait pour lui inconnue._

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plu ! la suite le plus vite possible, et n'oubliez pas : un review fait toujours très plaisir :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Un peu moins long que d'habitude et plus d'attente, mais j'ai beaucoup de contrôles en ce moment et peu de temps pour écrire, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ! Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !**

**Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

><p>Henry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de la ville, prendre des nouvelles de ce qui s'y passait.<p>

Il y entendit des rumeurs, des engagements, des personnes accusant Ruby, des personnes la défendant et une dispute. Une dispute des plus surprenantes: il s'agissait d'Ambre et de Whale. Il y porta une oreille attentive car cela pourrait peut-être changer les plans de l'opération python.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Hurlait l'homme.

- C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte. Elle est un monstre !

- Elle ne l'est pas ! Je ne te permettrais pas de l'accuser de la sorte ! Tu ne la connais même pas.

- Tu la défends ? Ouvres les yeux ! Un loup n'est pas fait pour vivre comme un humain ! Elle a montré sa vraie nature en m'attaquant.

- Elle n'aurait jamais rien fait de tel... C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu me traites de menteuse ? Un monstre ne devrait pas être libre ! C'est une abomination ! »

Les cris de la jeune femme résonnaient si fort en lui, faisant écho à sa propre personne, à ce qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas endurer plus de mépris pour les personnes, non pas anormales, juste, différentes. Alors il se libéra la conscience : il laisse filer sa main jusqu'à gifler la jeune femme avec une telle force que celle-ci tomba sur le bitume.

Il ne s'attarda même pas pour voir comment elle allait, il se contenta de tourner les talons.

« Tu ne sais rien des monstres. » Murmura t-il alors froidement entre ses dents, si bas qu'elle ne put sûrement pas l'entendre.

Puis il prit la route des quais, depuis le départ du Jolly Roger plus personne ne s'y promenait,, à l'exception de Snow qui y passait de temps, regardant au large. Le lieu semblait réserver à ceux qui attendait le retour de ce qui leur était le plus cher, Emma venait aussi y pleurer des fois. Il savait que là au moins il serait seul et tranquille, loin des jugements hâtifs.

Si elle avait su ce qu'il était, peut être aurait-elle réagi différemment, mais là, elle lui avait montré qui elle était vraiment : Une femme odieuse qui jugeait sans savoir et méprisait ceux qui n'étaient pas comme les autres.

Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il le regrettait amèrement. Il regarda l'eau agitée avec beaucoup de tristesse et saisit une petite bague d'or fin qu'il avait dans sa poche et la jeta. Oui, il avait espéré que c'était son véritable amour, qu'il s'aimerait plus fort que tout, il avait tout préparé. Et elle venait de tout gâché ces quelques mots : « Un monstre ne devrait pas être libre ! C'est une abomination ! »...

Et Ruby ? Avait-elle vraiment fait ce dont on l'accusait ? Il n'y croyait pas, mais qui aurait pu ?

De son côté crochet continuait son récit :

_Les jours avaient encore coulé depuis que le désespoir avait commencé à le ronger. L'île était maintenant entièrement cartographiée. Il en connaissait chaque buisson, chaque plante, chaque pic. __Pourtant, aussi beau que pouvait être l'horizon, cet endroit lui semblait bien trop triste, une terre désolée et inhabitable, du moins, si l'on visait une vie prospère._

_Alors il s'était assis. En haut sur ce pic devenu son lieu de réflexion habituel, là où il pouvait se sentir mieux. Comme si Liam n'y était pas mort, comme s'il avait fait un autre choix : celui de le croire. __Assis tout là haut, il regardait la grandeur de l'île, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait cherché, tenté, pour la détruire, en vain. Puis il plongea son regard dans le vide sous ses pieds. Il vida alors le peu de rhum qui lui restait, la dernière bouteille de la dernière réserve. Et alors que l'alcool lui montait lentement à la tête, il ferma les yeux, et se laissa glisser._

« Wow ! Stop ! Quoi ? Lança Charming, au bord de la panique.

- Je me suis laissé tombé. Ça te va comme explication ! » Répliqua le pirate énervé.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vu s'énerver comme cela, c'était donc ça, le sujet sensible dans ces deux années passées à errer au pays Imaginaire. Le pirate s'était maintenant levé et commençait à tourner en rond.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment as-tu survécu ? Réalisa Neal.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Et bien je vais te montrer ! »

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase et avant même de l'avoir finit il donna un rapide et bref coup de crochet vers sa propre poitrine.

« Crochet ! » Cria alors Baelfire en se précipitant vers lui. Mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne le crochet du pirate s'entoura d'un nuage noir, emplit de magie et seul le moignon de l'homme s'écrasa sur son torse.

Le prince ce joint alors à Neal pour le regarder avec des yeux des plus étonnés, puis ils se tournèrent vers le mage, qui profitait de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, jubilant de l'état du pirate, mais qui nia toute implication dans les faits.

Puis le crochet réapparu à sa place, sur le bras de son propriétaire.

« C'est elle, finit par avouer celui-ci.

- Elle ? Répliqua le prince qui n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- L'île. Elle est vivante et elle pense, j'en suis certain, … pour en être devenu...

- Fou ? Compléta fièrement Rumpelstiltskin. Qui prenait depuis le début de leur aventure un malin plaisir à finir de la sorte les phrases de son vieil, ou pas, ennemi.

- Oui. Grinça Crochet entre ses dents, le regard noir.

- Je veux bien y croire... Répondit Neal. Mais …

- Un fou qui parle d'une île qui pense.. Commença le capitaine en regardant le mage, Ce n'est pas facile... »

Il soupira et se mit en route en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

« J'y avais pourtant cru... mais si vous avez besoin d'une preuve, laissez moi vous montrer ce qui a été mon principal, si ce n'est le seul, point de départ de toute mes théories pour détruire cette île. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Que va leur montrer Crochet ? Et quels vont être les plans de l'opération Python ? Un petit review fait toujours plaisir :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme pour mes autres histoires, il s'agit d'une petite suite pour marquer mon retour. La suite devrait vite arriver était donné que mon année scolaire est finie.**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !**

**Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

><p>Snow et Ruby revenaient à pas lent vers la ville, la jeune louve appréhendait la confrontation avec le reste des habitants. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire, car Snow détenait la vérité et devait la rétablir, même s'ils ne seraient que peu à la croire. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la foule qui s'était formée devant le Granny's café.<p>

Snow clama alors l'innocence de son amie, déclarant avoir était avec elle quand les faits ont eu lieu. Mais ce fut en vain, elle fut traité de menteuse, accusé de défendre Red, qui ne put faire face à tant d'accusations injustifiées et s'enfuit en pleurant vers les docks. Snow descendit alors de son estrade et hurla à l'assemblée de personnes qu'ils étaient les montres: eux, pas Ruby.

Puis elle voulut à nouveau suivre la louve mais à ce moment là Emma s'opposa : avec ce que venais de lui apprendre Henry, le port était la meilleure direction qu'elle pouvait prendre. Elles regardèrent alors toutes deux leur amie disparaître au loin en laissant un large sourire se dessiner sur leurs visage.

De leur côté, les trois hommes avaient suivis le pirate pendant une bonne heure, celui-ci les avait mené vers le pic de l'homme mort. Arrivés au sommet il se retrouvèrent face à un immense mur formé par une plante qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« Dreamshades. Murmura Charming.

- En effet : dreamshades, reprit Hook. Il a beaucoup proliféré depuis votre départ.

- Je vais nous en débarrasser. » Affirma le mage en s'avançant.

Il fit tournoyer sa main et... rien ne se passa. Le seul effet fut de faire glousser le pirate, qui donna une brève explication devant le regard assassin de son vieil ennemi.

« Il n'y a que Pan qui avait le pouvoir de faire cela, car l'île était sienne. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là...

- On doit bien pouvoir le déplacer... Grogna Rumpelstilstkin furieux de la manière dont le pirate s'était moqué de lui, l'humiliant.

- Je crains que l'île ne nous rende ce service... Chuchota le capitaine à lui même sans être entendu.

- Quoi ? Demanda Neal l'ayant vu marmonner.

- Je disais que j'ai trouvé la solution il y a bien longtemps. Si vous permettez. Ajouta-t-il en passant devant le mage, non sans le regarder, se moquant toujours.

- Crochet ! » Tenta de l'arrêter le prince en voyant ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais c'était trop tard, le pirate avait calé son dos et ses bras sur les ronces et appuyait de toutes ses forces, de sorte qu'un chemin se dégagea et se maintenu que le groupe traverse.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Neal attendit que le pirate traverse à son tour, il leur devait une nouvelle explication : deux fois pendant le trajet il avait manqué de s'effondrer, il était pâle et maintenant il venait de se frotter à un des poisons les plus mortel alors que celui-ci avait autrefois entraîné sa captivité ? Décidément quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de l'homme que son père le devança : le pirate se retrouva à nouveau ficelé par une épaisse corde.

« Papa !

Il s'est collé au dreamshades comme si ce n'était que de simples ronces. Et d'après la marque sur son coup il devrait déjà être mort ou mourant ! La seule explication c'est qu'il soit un imposteur non humain. »

Bealfire resta un moment intrigué devant son père puis devant le pirate. Cela était peut-être une explication logique. Mais que serait-il alors ? Une ombre ? Non, elle ne prenait pas de forme humaine et puis il n'y avait plus personnes au pays imaginaire.

Puis le prince apporta une nouvelle hypothèse :

« Sauf s'il est déjà mourant... »

Le mage et son fils le regardèrent incrédule. Déjà mourant ? Depuis quand et pourquoi ? Charming semblait avoir comprit quelque chose de plus qu'eux et cela exaspéré au plus haut point Rumpel.

David le vit très vite dans son regard, mais il n'en fit et s'adressa directement à Hook.

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pirate ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tout simplement faire route avec lui sans poser toutes ces questions ? Il aimait avoir ses secrets et il appréciait encore plus qu'on ne s'y intéresse pas. Mais cette fois c'était trop tard car Neal semblait avoir comprit à son tour.

« Qu'y avait-il dans cette bouteille ?

« Cette bouteille » ? Répéta Hook, affichant un sourire feintant l'innocence.

- Oui, celle qui t'a fait revenir à toi. Cracha le prince, irrité par tant de cachotteries et de mensonges.

- D'accord... Finit par dire le pirate. Vous voulez encore des éclaircissements je suppose ?

- La version brève nous suffira. Lança Rumpel en le libérant aussi simplement qu'il l'avait attaché.

- De toutes manières nous devons attendre ici avant de voir ce que je voulais vous montrer, alors je ne perds rien à tout vous dire. »

À Storybrooke, Ruby, avait pris le chemin qui passait par la plage et lorsqu'elle atteint le port, elle se retrouva sous le pont principale. Assise sur la plage, elle regardait l'horizon en pleurant, sans se douter qu'au dessus même de sa tête, sur ce même pont, recroquevillé sur lui même. Ce trouvait Whale.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Que va expliquer Hook ? Et Est-ce que Ruby va s'apercevoir de la présence de Whale ? ou inversement ? Ou resteront-ils seuls à pleurer chacun de leur côté ?<strong>

**Un review fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
